I'm With You
by BooBearSchmidt
Summary: Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be so sick? And now of all times? Bad summary. Dedicated to BigTimeRush-BTR
1. Chapter 1: Fever

**A/N: Okay I know I have other stories I need to update but this wouldn't leave me alone. This is dedicated this to BigTimeRush-BTR. I want to thank her for everything that she's for me.**

* * *

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 1: Fever**

It was a quiet, sunny day at the Palm Woods. The four boys of Big Time Rush had the day off from recording with Gustavo and were relaxing in their apartment watching a movie.

The boys had been busy working on the second album and had hardly had a day off because the release date for the album was coming in less then six weeks.

They were all shocked and excited to know that they had made it this far. None of them had ever thought that they would ever have a chance at something like this.

Plus they were getting ready for a big world tour. Gustavo had been on their case for about a month now saying that if they messed this up in any way, shape or form that they would be fired.

Everything had seemed to be going perfectly for the four hockey players.

At least for the three oldest members of Big Time Rush is was. For Kendall not so much.

He had been feeling off the last couple days. And of course, Kendall being Kendall had hid it from his friends.

It was nothing big, at least that's what it seemed like to Kendall; it was just a headache and what seemed like a fever to him. And in his eyes that was not good. He couldn't afford to get sick now especially with the album release and the tour right around the corner.

He knew Gustavo would flip his lid if he found out that Kendall was sick and couldn't do an album signing or miss a concert on the tour because he was sick.

At least he thought friends didn't notice, but course, they had.

They had noticed that their younger friend had not been his normally out going self. He seemed a lot more tired and looked like he was in pain. Not to mention he looked paler then normal.

They knew Kendall was hiding something; they had to find out it was before it put Kendall in the hospital. And that was the last thing they needed right now.

Kendall could feel eyes watching him. Looked up to see Logan, James and Carlos all starring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you feeling okay, Kendall? You look really pale," Logan asked he didn't like how pale his younger friend looked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said meeting Logan's eyes. "I just have a headache,"

Logan frowned. He could tell that Kendall wasn't be entirely truthful.

Without thinking Logan reached out and felt his younger friend's forehead. Kendall was burning up with a fever.

"Kendall. You have a fever, buddy. Why didn't you tell you felt sick?" Logan said in worried tone.

Kendall didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"Come here, Kenny," Logan said as he pulled Kendall to his chest.

Kendall buried his head in Logan's chest. No matter how hard he tried to downplay it he really didn't feel good.

"Logie," Kendall moaned into the elder's boy chest.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Logan asked getting more worried by the second. He feel Kendall's body temperature rising. He didn't like it; he didn't like one bit.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't feel good," Kendall whimpered into Logan's chest.

"I know, buddy. Why don't we get you to bed?" Logan asked. Kendall just nodded.

Logan helped the younger boy to his feet and led him to the bedroom that they shared. Kendall quickly changed into his dinosaur footie pajamas and got into his nice warm bed.

Logan sat down on the edge of the bed and felt the younger boy's forehead again, finding it even warmer then before.

"I'll be right back, Kenny" He said and left the room to go and hunt down the thermometer.

When he came back into the bedroom he found Kendall had his head buried deep within his plaid pillow. He looked like his was in so much pain.

"Hey, Kenny, can you roll over so I can take your temperature?" Logan asked getting more worried by the second.

Kendall slowly and painfully turned onto his back so Logan could stick the thermometer in his mouth and wait for it to beep. Once the thermometer beeped Logan took out of Kendall's mouth and read the number in shock. 103.5.

He hadn't expected Kendall's fever to be that high. He would have keep a close eye on his friend to make sure that he didn't get worse.

"How high is it, Logie?" Kendall asked in a scared voice.

Logan knew that voice all to well. That was the voice that Kendall used when he was really scared; Kendall hardly got scared of anything. But it came out a lot more when he was sick.

"103.5, Kenny. That's not good," Logan said in a worried tone.

It didn't help that Kendall was the youngest of their group (even though he was the leader of the four friends); Logan and the others were constantly worrying about him. And Kendall hated that. He hated be babied by his older friends. But right now he didn't care; he felt horrible and all he wanted to do was feel better.

"Oh," Kendall said. He didn't know that his fever would be that high.

"I'm let you rest now, buddy. Call me if you need anything," Logan said as he got and left the room so that Kendall could have some peace and quiet and maybe he would fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kogie Luff

**A/N: Thank you so muck for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 2: Kogie Luff**

When Kendall woke up again hours later he felt extremely nauseous and his head pounded and he felt worse then before.

Kendall shot out from his bed and ran straight for the bathroom when nausea did not go away. He barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up violently into it.

He felt a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles on his back as he finished throwing up into the toilet. He flushed the toilet and looked up to see that Logan was sitting there with him; his hand still rubbing circles on Kendall's stiff back.

"You okay, Kenny?" Logan asked as he helped Kendall to feet and led him back to the room they shared.

Kendall shook his head as he quickly climbed back under the covers of his nice warm bed.

"Everything hurts, Logie," Kendall whimpered.

"I know it does, buddy, but you'll feel better soon," Logan said putting his hand on Kendall's forehead only to find it hotter then before. "You're burning up, buddy. I'll be right back I'm going to get the thermometer,"

Once Logan left the room to go and hunt down the medical device Kendall buried his head in his pillow. He just wanted to feel better; he hated being sick. It meant that he was babied by his older brothers (mostly Logan) and he hated it.

He was supposed to be the leader; even if he was the youngest he was supposed to take care of them, not the other way around.

"Hey, Kenny, I found the thermometer," Logan said walking back into the room and sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed. "Can you roll over so I can take your temperature, buddy?"

Kendall groaned did as he was told and roll over so that Logan could stick thermometer in mouth. Logan was sucked that Kendall didn't fight him on it; usually the younger boy fight him on it complain about having the medical instrument in his mouth.

When the thermometer beeped Logan took it out of Kendall's mouth and looked it at in horror. Kendall's fever had risen. It was now 103.8. Even though it hadn't gone much higher then before it was still enough to make Logan worry about his younger friend.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Kendall asked wondering why had said anything about he had taken the thermometer out of Kendall's mouth.

'Your fever went up, buddy," Logan said pushing Kendall's back from his sweaty forehead in a brotherly manner.

"How high is it, Logie?" Kendall asked before coughing into his blanket.

"103.8," Logan said continuing to stroke back Kendall's hair until he finished coughing.

Once Kendall finished coughing he had tears in his eyes. His chest felt like it was on fire from coughing so hard.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Logan asked when he saw the tears in Kendall's eyes.

"M-my c-c-chest h-h-hurts!" Kendall sobbed.

"Awww, Kenny," Logan said as he pulled Kendall into a hug.

Kendall clung to Logan sobbed into his shoulder. He chest hurt so and his head wouldn't stop pounding in his skull. He just wanted to feel better.

"Shh, Kendall, it's okay. I'm here, buddy, I'm right here, buddy," Logan whispered in the sick boy's ear as he cried.

"I-It hurts s-so m-m-much!" Kendall sobbed.

"I know it does, bud. But you'll feel better soon," Logan said as he rubbed circles on Kendall's back hoping to calm him down a little. He didn't like seeing his little buddy in so much pain. It killed him to know that Kendall was hurting so badly right now.

Logan got up to leave so he could find some medicine for Kendall in hopes of making him a little bit better when he when a hand on his wrist stopping him from going.

"Kendall?" the older boy looking down at the ill blond. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

"Don't leave me, Logie!" Kendall wailed.

"I will never leave you, buddy," Logan promised. "I'm just going to see if can find you some medicine to make you feel better,"

Kendall nodded and let go of Logan's wrist. Once Kendall let go of his wrist Logan walked into the bathroom. He really hoped they had some they some medicine so that Kendall could start feeling better.

After a few minutes of searching Logan couldn't find any. He left the bathroom and headed back to his and Kendall's room.

He wasn't surprised to find that Kendall had his head buried in his pillow again. Logan frowned he didn't like to see Kendall in this much.

He started rubbing soothing circles on his friend's back hoping to bring some form of comfort to the ill boy. When turned to see Logan frowning at him.

"What's wrong, Logie? Did I do something?" Kendall asked worry in his voice.

Logan's face softened at Kendall's innocent question.

"No, buddy," Logan said smiling at him but then frowning again as he continued. "I couldn't find any medicine in the apartment. I'm going to have to pick some up for you later,"

Tears filled Kendall's fevered green eyes. Even though he hated taking medicine he just wanted to feel better.

"Don't be sad, buddy. I pick you some up soon," Logan said.

"Will you lie down with me, Logie?" Kendall asked blushing.

Logan chuckled, he didn't minded lying down with Kendall and staying with him.

"Of course, buddy," Logan said as he climbed into the bed with Kendall pulled him to his chest.

With a sigh of contentment Kendall snuggled into his big brother's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Logie?

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in months! But I had really bad writer's block and I didn't know what to with this. But, I finally got an idea for this thanks to Dani. So you can all thank her for that :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 3: Where's Logie? **

When Kendall woke up next the pain and discomfort had returned to him almost immediately. He moaned and rolled over on his side, intending to cuddle into Logan's side, only to find that Logan wasn't beside him anymore. He whimpered in pain, he needed the older boy so much right now but he was nowhere in sight.

Kendall moaned again as he slowly pushed himself to feet, wanting to go and search for Logan. He walked to his bedroom door and opened it. A flood bight light entered the dark room making Kendall wince and whimper in pain. His head was seriously killing him now.

He really did to find Logan; he wanted the older boy to make him feel better so bad. Even if it meant that Logan had to give him medicine to do so. He really hated taking medicine, especially while he was sick. It never ever seemed to make him feel any better; all it seemed to do was make him drowsy and sleepy.

The moment he entered the room James and Carlos' heads turned to look at him. He blushed; he knew he probably looked like a mess right now.

"Hey, Kenny, what are you doing outta bed?" James asked him as he made his way over to the younger boy.

"Where's Logie?" He asked him, completely ignoring James' question.

"He went out to get you some meds," James replied as he scooped the younger boy up in his arms and brought him over to the bright orange couch where Carlos was waiting for them.

"Oh," He said as he felt James lie him down on the couch, his head resting on a pillow that had been lying there, then he Carlos cover him with a blanket in an attempt to keep him warm.

"He'll be back soon, Kendall. Don't worry," Carlos said as he stroked Kendall's matted blond hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Kendall managed a small nod as he looked up at his older friends with tear filled green eyes. He was in so pain right now and he hated it. He hated how he always felt this weak and vulnerable.

"What's the matter, Kenny?" James asked softly. He hated seeing Kendall so sad and broken; he was such a happy guy. It broke James' heart to know that his baby brother was suffering.

"I don't feel good," Kendall whispered letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"We know, buddy, we know. It'll get better soon," Hopefully.

"Yeah, Kenny-Bear, just think nice happy thoughts about kittens and you'll feel better soon," Carlos said smiling. That made Kendall smile a little leave it to Carlos to make him smile at a time like this.

"Nice, Carlitos, very nice," James said rolling his eyes but he was smiling. That was such a Carlos-like response.

Kendall closed his eyes as the pain in his head became too much from him.

"You okay, Kenny?" James asked as Kendall rolled on his side to face his friends. After Kendall had shaken his head no, James turned to Carlos. "Go down in the lobby and see if you can find Logan. Kendall really needs that medicine and fast,"

Carlos nodded his head and out of the apartment as fast as he could, determined to find out where the hell Logan was and make Kendall feel better.

"Don't worry, Kenny. Carlos will find Logan and everything will be fine," James comforted his ill friend as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back. Kendall faintly nodded and reached out his arms out to James, wanting the tall pretty boy to hug him.

James brought Kendall into his arms and giving the blond a gentle squeeze, careful not to put the poor boy in more pain then he already was. James gently moved them so that Kendall's head was resting on his chest and the sick boy's body was resting in his lap.

He gently ran his fingers through Kendall's blond hair and kissed the top of Kendall's clammy, sweaty forehead. Kendall whimpered again. God he was in so much pain and he just wanted it to stop.

"Ssh, it's okay, baby bro, it's okay," James said as he started gently rocking Kendall back and forth in arms. "Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see. And if it's not, well, we'll okay,"

Kendall nodded again as he fisted James' and buried his face in James chest. He was so tied of being sick and he hated it. He was normally a really healthy person, so he didn't understand why he felt so sick.

He heard James humming the soft tune of "Cover Girl" probably in hopes of getting him to fall asleep. But there was no way he could do that now. He was feeling too sick to even think about trying to fall asleep now.

He heard door the open then quickly followed by a loud slam. He opened his eyes to see who was coming into the apartment. He saw Logan with a bag in hand, Carlos follow behind him.

Both boys quickly made their way over to the couch and crouched down in front of Kendall and James.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, buddy. I wanted to make sure I had everything you need to get better," Logan said giving the blond a small smile, which he returned.

"It's okay, Logie," He whispered in a hoarse voice.

All three of the older boys winced at Kendall hoarse voice. He was sounding worse and worse. It also sounded like he was losing his voice.

"Here, buddy. Take them," Logan said as he handed Kendall a few pills to swallows along with a glass of water that Carlos had brought over. Kendall quickly swallowed the pills with a sip of water put his head back on James' chest.

"Get some rest, Kenny-bear," James said softly.

"We'll be right here when you wake up," Logan said running through Kendall's blond hair.

Kendall smiled as he slowly fell asleep, hoping that he would feel better soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fevered Nightmares

**I'm so so so sorry! I know it took forever to update this but I had writer's block and when I finally did get an idea school just really crazy. I shouldn't even be updating right now since I'm in the middle of my exam period but idc. So enjoy.**

* * *

**I'm With You**

**Chapter 4: Fevered Nightmares**

He walked along the dark hallways of the Palmwoods, not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he was alone and that it was dark. And he didn't like it; it seemed like something was following him but every time he turned around to look, there was nothing.

_Nothing but the dark, endless, black hallway that he was travelling down. There was nothing to show him that he was even close to his apartment or to the apartment of one of his friends that lived here at the Palmwoods. He was beginning to get really freaked out. He wanted his best friends to be with him right now, and he especially wanted Logan._

_The smaller, but older boy, always to seem to bring him the most comfort. Sadly, Logan wasn't with him… come to think of it; he really hadn't seen anyone that he know from the Palmwoods._

_Okay now he was getting really freaked out and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He had a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong but he didn't know what it was._

_As he turned down another dark hallway, Kendall could feel a sense of panic starting to make it's way into his mind. For reasons unknown to him, he felt a sense of unease as well. He really hoped that nothing was wrong but somehow he knew that there was. He just hoped that nothing was wrong with his friends._

_Suddenly, Kendall felt the feeling as if something was following him again. He quickly turned around to see nothing but the blackness of the hallway again. Okay, something was toying with him and he wanted it to stop. Now._

_He felt a burst of cool air rush past him as the thing, person, creature, monster… whatever it was sped past him. He looked down the hallway into the darkness to see two big, red eyes staring back at him. He stopped walking for a moment to see if whatever was haunting him would move a little closer to him so he could see what it was. And truth be told, Kendall really didn't want to get any closer to it then he had to. _

_Whatever it was, it was really starting to scare him. _

_He saw the monster move a little closer to him. He could see that the monster was something long and shiny. As it moved closer to Kendall, the monster gave him a wicked smile. _

_He could see the familiar features of… what a minute._

"_Logan?" Kendall asked in a small voice. What was Logan doing here? Was he the monster that has been toying with Kendall? _

_No he couldn't be. Never in a million years would Logan ever think of hurting him. Kendall knew that this was a dream but he couldn't bring himself to wake up. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wake up. _

_As the monster came closer and closer to him, he could that it indeed was Logan. Was Logan the monster?_

_Yes he was._

_And that really scared Kendall. Why would Logan be the monster in his dream? _

_He could see Logan raise the mental thing above his head when he was just inches away from Kendall. He brought it down rapidly and then-_

Kendall screamed trying to get away from the monster in his dream that was trying to kill him. He could feel arms around him, trying to hold him still. He wanted to get away from whoever was holding him. He could hear muffled voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying and that frustrated him.

He started focusing on the voices; he realised that they belong to his best friends. He must have woken them up. He started to make out what they were saying and that started to calm him down a little.

"-calm down, buddy,"

He stopped thrashing around when heard the voice of his best friend. He opened his eyes, coming face to face with three very concerned best friends. Tears filled his fevered green eyes as he remembered the nightmare that he had just awoken from. He suddenly felt himself being gently brought into Logan's arms as he began to sob.

"Ssh, Kenny, it's okay. You're safe, buddy, it was just a dream," Logan whispered soothingly as he rubbed comforting circles on Kendall's back. "It wasn't real, it can't hurt you,"

Tears ran down Kendall's face, he couldn't calm down now, even if he wanted to. That dream had been so scary; he had never been so scared in his life.

"I-It w-was so scary, L-Logie," He sobbed into the older boy's chest as he felt James and Carlos take a sit around him and Logan.

"We know, little bro," James whispered running a hand through Kendall's sweaty blond hair. He frowned when he felt that Kendall's head was still very warm to the touch.

The medicine that Logan had given him earlier should have at least lowered his fever at least a little bit by now. This was not good. Kendall was only getting worse instead of better.

"Logan, he's head still feels warm," James said as he continued to gently run his fingers through the younger boy's sweaty hair.

Logan nodded as he tried to get up but Kendall wouldn't let him, whatever had happened in his nightmare must have really scared to the point of where he wouldn't let go of Logan. Logan turned to Carlos, quietly asking the older boy if he could get the thermometer from his and Kendall's room where he had left it. Carlos nodded shortly and ran off to get the requested item.

While they waited for Carlos to get back, Kendall began to move around in Logan's arms; trying to get away.

"Kenny?" Logan whispered. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he whimpered in a tiny voice as he moved closer to Logan for warmth. "I'm so c-cold, Logan,"

Logan held the sick boy closer to his chest, dropping the subject. He knew that Kendall wasn't going to talk about it and he wouldn't unless it was really bothering him.

"It's just your fever messing with you, Kenny," Logan whispered as he buried his face in Kendall's blond hair. Carlos come back with the thermometer and handed it to Logan. "James, can you hold him?"

James nodded as he took Kendall out of Logan's arms brought the younger boy to his chest. Once Logan saw that Kendall was settled in James' lap, Logan got up to take Kendall's temperature again. Hopefully the medicine had started to do it's job and Kendall's fever had lowered or else this could be trouble for the youngest member of the group.

He carefully put the thermometer in Kendall's mouth and waited for the little instrument to beep. When it did, Logan took it out of Kendall's mouth and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Logan?" Carlos asked in curious voice.

"It went down to 103.5," Logan said with a small smile as he knelt down in front of Kendall. The sick blond gave him a small smile in return. He could feel the exhaustion starting to creep in and was finding hard to keep his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Kenny-Bear, get some rest," James whispered in a soft, comforting tone as he reached for Kendall's blanket and tucked it around his friend.

Kendall, exhausted and sick, fell asleep in big brother's arms and hopefully he'd be feeling better soon.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Kendall really getting better? Read and find out!**

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please read and review.**

**~Ajay**


End file.
